hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Shin
is the successor of , one of the martial art styles within the Nanto Rokusei Ken. He bears the destiny of the , who is destined to live and die for love. History Shin secretly desired Kenshiro's fiancée, Yuria, ever since they first met. After the nuclear war and the death of Master Ryuken, Shin was goaded by Jagi into confronting Kenshiro and taking Yuria for himself. Shin attacked and paralyzed Kenshiro with ''Nanto Gokuto Ken before engraving seven scars in the shape of the Big Dipper on his chest as a reminder of his defeat, leaving him to die in the wasteland. During the following year, Shin and his army conquered the former Kanto region. He took the name of KING and built Yuria the city of Southern Cross to win her affection. However, his continued atrocities only drove her to commit suicide by leaping from the palace balcony. Yuria survived thanks to the intervention of the Nanto Goshasei, who arrived at Southern Cross to save Yuria from Raoh's imminent invasion. Shin entrusted Yuria to the Goshasei's custody and allowed his reputation to be tarnished by pretending he was her murderer. It was after this that Kenshiro infiltrated Shin's headquarters and the two fought once again. Driven by Shin's words after their first battle, Kenshiro defeated him and struck his vital points in the shape of Shin's emblem - the 'Bloody Cross'. Maintaining that Yuria had died, Shin refused to perish by Ken's hand and took his own life by leaping from the palace balcony, as Yuria did before him. After the battle, Kenshiro buries his fallen rival out of respect for the love they shared for Yuria. TV series In the TV series, Shin's empire is notably larger compared to the manga. In addition to his four lieutenants (Heart, Spade, Diamond, and Club), it also includes the God's Army organization, Jackal's gang and a host of subordinate groups. After Kenshiro continued to defy his forces, Shin assembles his remaining troops and sends them on an all-out assault against Kenshiro as he approaches Southern Cross. After Kenshiro is presumed dead, Balcom seizes the opportunity to plot a mutiny against Shin, and although Shin defeats him, the city is destroyed in the chaos. With Shin vowing to build another Southern Cross, Yuria decides to commit suicide from the palace balcony and prevent the violence repeating itself. 1986 movie : In the 1986 movie, Yuria mentions that Kenshiro and Shin grew up together and had a brotherly friendship. Shin's army is defeated by Raoh's troops who invade Southern Cross before Kenshiro's arrival - whilst Shin is defeated off-screen by Raoh himself. When Kenshiro finally arrives, Shin is already dying from his previous fight with Raoh, but in his final moments he reveals that Raoh has taken Yuria to Cassandra. Kenshirō Den : The 2008 movie Kenshirō Den introduces Shin's Nanto Koshū Ken predecessor, Fugen, as well as Shin's former training partner, Jugai, who was said to be of equal ability. Character Rating * From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: A * Power: 3 * Speed: 4 * Skills: 4 * Looks: 4 * Charisma: 4 Trivia * Banikis Gigo from Konjiki no Gash Bell!, has a striking resemblance with Shin. Gallery File:Shin (Tetsuo Hara).jpg File:Shinreigaiden.jpg|Shin in Rei Gaiden File:Ornl pic6.jpg File:Shin.PNG|Shin in the TV series File:Shin (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG|Shin in Hokuto no Ken 3 for Family Computer File:Shin (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG|Shin in Hokuto no Ken 5 for Super Famicom File:Shin (Atomiswave).jpg|Shin in Hokuto no Ken: Shinpan no Sōsōsei Kengō Retsuden File:Shin (Hokuto Musou).png|Shin in Hokuto Musō (game original outfit) File:Shin (Hokuto Musou manga outfit).jpg|''Hokuto Musō'' (manga outfit) shin 1986.JPG|Shin in 1986 movie. shin2.JPG|Shin in Jibo no Hoshi. File:Shin.png File:06.avi_snapshot_00.53_-2013.03.18_18.09.11-.jpg File:08.mkv_snapshot_16.19_-2013.03.31_22.41.37-.jpg File:08.mkv_snapshot_17.22_-2013.03.31_22.42.44-.jpg 신10.jpg 신9.jpg 신13.png 신8.jpg ddshin2013.png|Shin in DD Hokuto no Ken (2013) ja:シン Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Jibo no Hoshi characters Category:Sōkoku no Garō characters Category:Nanto Sei Ken practitioners Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken Category:KING Category:Characters killed by Shin Category:Antagonist Character